


A Benevolent Act of Mercy

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Eggpreg, Eggs, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Oviposition, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Akira Kurusu, Top Akechi Goro, Trans Male Character, Trans Persona 5 Protagonist, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You’ll do.” He purred, “You’ll do rather nicely. Consider this a benevolent act of mercy. Be thankful I bestowed your pitiful life a fate better than death.”“What do you mean?” Akira furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but it clicked once he noted the rather hungry look for something besides food on the siren’s face. Akira’s white shirt had completely soaked through, sticking to his every curve and tantalizing the siren. The siren snickered once Akira looked up at him in a mix of panic and disbelief.“You may call me Goro. It’ll do you well to remember it when I make you scream.”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	A Benevolent Act of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yesuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesuna/gifts).



> Super late birthday gift for @Yesuna2 on twitter! I hope you enjoy!

The ravenette stopped to breathe in the smell of sea salt and sand. Akira has lately taken a liking to late night walks at the beach. It helped clear his mind for a few restful moments amidst the calming sound of the tides. On top of his college exams and the stress of trying to find a job willing to take him in despite his criminal record, he could briefly forget everything and take in the moment. Though, tonight seems a bit more different than his usual stroll. Akiea stopped as he spotted something collapsed in the tides. For a brief moment, his mind drifted back to the lectures on marine life back in high school. Marine animals such as whales and dolphins had a tendency to beach themselves due to a grave injury or illness. They grow too tired to fight against the current and inevitably allow the tides to carry them to shore. Akira wasted little time and ran up to the figure, ignoring the water that soaked into his pants. He’d better help the poor animal back into the waters before it dried up in the sun. 

The closer Akira came, the more clearly he could see the creature’s scales glimmer in the moonlight like little jewels. Except, this wasn’t a dolphin or whale. Its upper half resembled a human while its lower half was… a fish tail. He noted several fins protruding out of the creature’s tail and body. It wasn’t until he had a better look that he realized a mermaid had beached himself. The mere existence of such mythical creatures shouldn’t be possible whatsoever- yet here he was, face to face with an injured one. Two large fan-like fins adorn the sides of his face and there even seemed to be gills on the side of his neck. He dismissed such details for now, now focused on assessing the unconscious merman. Even with only the moonlight as a guide for his eyes to see, he noted a rather ugly gash on his tail fin, stretching from the base of his tail to the tattered remains of his fin. Other injuries littered his body, large bruises and other cuts that weren’t as serious. Without a doubt, the merman wouldn’t have been able to swim properly in his current state. 

He’s not sure what compelled him to start acting, but before Akira’s actions could even set into his mind, he retreated back to his house and came out with a tarp. With great difficulty, he managed to haul the merman and his surprisingly heavy tail onto the tarp. As the ravenette began to drag the merman back to his house, he sighed quietly to himself. 

What was he doing? He barely knew anything about marine biology, let alone a mermaid’s anatomy to properly help the merman get better. Still, who knows what may happen to such a rarity as a live mermaid? As silly as the thought was, he’d rather not risk the merman’s freedom like that. He couldn’t leave someone to die when he had the ability to at least help in some way. Akira grunted as they arrived in his house. Even dragging the merman with the help of a tarp exhausted him. For such a slender-looking creature, the merman must have been made up of pure muscle. Akira managed to carefully put the merman into his tub before he collapsed next to it, worn out from the trip back home. He took another glance at the merman. He’ll help him heal his tail fin until he can properly swim, and then he’ll let him back into the ocean and never see him again. 

Akira soon got to work making the merman as comfortable as he could in a small tub. He turned on the water to the tub and began to rummage through his bathroom until he found a first aid kit. He worked on clumsily bandaging whatever wounds he knew how to dress. The injury on his tail fin... it was still bleeding even now, and he had no idea how he could dress it. He’ll leave it alone for now. Maybe the merman would cooperate and help properly bandage up that wound later on.  
Akira quietly turned off the water and stepped back to assess his work. The merman couldn’t fit properly in his tub, his tail far too long to be fully submerged into the water. Upon closer inspection though, the other had such delicate features that Akira hadn’t noticed in his haste to bring him back to his home. He couldn’t deny that the other was attractive. His tail had lost some of its scales from whatever attack he had to endure, yet they still shone so beautifully underneath the fluorescent lights. Akira noted the rippling muscle that tensed and untensed just underneath smooth skin. He hadn’t even noticed he’d gotten so close to the stranger’s face until crimson eyes met grey ones. They were unlike anything he’s ever seen. However, the moment the merman’s eyes registered his presence, his irises narrowed into slits and he snarled loudly, jolting Akira of his trance. His eyes widened in horror as the human’s mistake quickly made itself clear. 

A siren. 

He’d invited the devil into his doorstep without even so flinching or thinking about his decisions. Akira scrambled back as the creature snarled loudly, though he seemed too late. He’d already wrapped an arm around his torso and yanked him in. Akira scrambled for air as the monster plunged him into the water. He could hardly get a grip on anything, the scales too slippery and his fingertips seemingly just a hair away from the bathtub’s edge. A tail made of pure slick muscle wrapped itself around his legs to stop his trashing. He gasped in pain and relief as a hand gripped his onyx curls and yanked him above the water’s surface. His lungs greedily took in air as his eyes finally landed on the siren holding him hostage. 

The face he once gravitated towards for being so delicate had contorted into a sneer at the human. The fins alongside where a human’s ears would be flared out aggressively, making him seem to tower over Akira. Had he not been frightened for his life, he may have perhaps marveled at how the siren still looked so beautiful, yet vicious. Another snarl and it finally clicked in that he had to fight for his life or he’d die. Akira began to struggle for his life, though at this point he could hardly budge away from his fate. The siren’s slender build betrayed the underlying strength in his grip. The siren forcefully cranes his neck, exposing the pale column of smooth skin. His eyes widened and he squeezed his eye shut as the creature seemingly aimed to sink his teeth in. Akira hadn’t even lived out most of his life. He wasn’t ready to kick the bucket! 

Yet, the pain never came even as he braced for it. His mark still remained smooth and unmarked. Instead, the siren seemed to… sniff him? Akira didn’t feel like testing his wrath anymore than he should, so he stayed deathly still, eyes wide and warily watching his would-be Murderer’s face practically shove itself into the crook of his neck. He heard the siren groan and let out a string of curses that sounded like Japanese. Maybe this could be a chance to convince the other to let him go. 

“H-hey,” He winced at how pathetic he sounded, “I know this might seem scary to you that you’re in an entirely new place, but I swear I’m not going to-“ 

“I don’t care.” The siren hissed, though his Japanese seemed quite rusty from disuse. “Give me your name.” 

“A-Akira.” He responded with confusion. At least he wasn’t being killed right now. If the siren bothered to ask him for a name then maybe he did have a chance to negotiate something. He watched as the siren’s eyes trailed down across the ravenette’s body, making him shiver in anticipation. Anticipation for… what exactly? The action didn’t escape the other’s eye as he chuckled. The air around them suddenly felt vastly hotter than he remembered. 

“You’ll do.” He purred, “You’ll do rather nicely. Consider this a benevolent act of mercy. Be thankful I bestowed your pitiful life a fate better than death.” 

“What do you mean?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but it clicked once he noted the rather hungry look for something besides food on the siren’s face. Akira’s white shirt had completely soaked through, sticking to his every curve and tantalizing the siren. He could even see the faint pink of his areolas through the wet fabric, prompting the brunet to drag a claw lightly down his chest and watch in satisfaction as Akira’s breath hitched in a mix of fear and painful arousal. The siren snickered once Akira looked up at him in a mix of panic and disbelief. 

“You may call me Goro. It’ll do you well to remember it when I make you scream.” 

The siren- Goro, raked his claws down hard enough to completely tear the fabric apart, but not enough to cut into Akira’s skin. He swore the other could feel his heart hammering furiously in his rib cage at how controlled his movements were. Just a little bit more strength and… he shuddered in a confusing mix of fear and arousal. Goro managed to draw a surprised moan out of him as he pawed at his nipples. He couldn’t help himself, obscenely keening with every curious tug and touch that became borderline painful the longer the siren played with them. He was left with red, oversensitive nipples once Goro seemed to grow bored. 

He caught a glimpse of those claws again as they reached down further. What was he doing letting a monster feel him down like this?! Akira attempted to squirm out of the hold the siren’s tail had his legs in. The slick feeling of something rubbing against his crotch as he tried to wiggle out made him freeze in his struggle. 

“Oh?” Goro raised an eyebrow out of curiosity. He experimentally shifted his tail again, watching Akira struggle to stifle a moan. Akira just wanted to crawl into a hole and never leave, looking away in embarrassment as Akechi clawed at the thicker material of his pants. He watched helplessly as his clothes were torn to shreds and thrown out the tub carelessly, leaving him bare for the siren to take in every detail. Goro’s eyes glittered with delight as he grazed a claw against the seam of his cunt’s lips. He watched in glee as he withdrew his claw and a trail of slick clung from Akira’s labia to his finger. 

“Now there’s a pleasant sight. You already want this, don’t you?” He growled in approval. Akira looked away, his cheeks flushed red from all the attention Goro seemed to give to his body. Every touch sent electric shocks down his spine and left him craving for more. He shouldn’t be sitting here and taking the merman’s touches so willingly, yet he couldn’t deny how utterly captivating and hot it was to be desired in this way. 

Akira felt something poke at his stomach all the while and curiously looked down only to gasp. The siren had two cocks proudly out in display from their sheath. He hadn’t even noticed there was a dip in the merman’s tail, but he supposed it made sense. Still… his cocks were massive, bulbous red tips each easily larger than his wrist. Akira hadn’t noticed he was staring until Goro wrapped his hands around his waist and he jolted. His waist seemed so small in the siren’s grip. Goro’s thumbs practically meet as they wrap around his slender waist. He’d truly underestimated the merman’s size from the beginning. He squawked in surprise as Goro lifted him up and positioned the tip of his cocks over his dripping wet cunt without so much as a strain in his muscle. Akira’s eyes widened in horror at the sight. He can’t expect him to take both in, right?! 

“Are you ready?” He purred into the human’s ear. 

“Wait!” Akira hastily gripped the wrists of the merman tightly enough to catch his attention. He began to explain himself once irritation seemed to set in for Goro. “Humans aren’t used to taking two at a time. I’ll break if you do. You have to use one, please?” 

“Such fragile creatures, yet you’ve all managed to fester the ocean with your presence.” His slitted eyes raked over the human’s form before he nodded. Akira felt the tension around his shoulders relax. “I’ll… restrain myself for now. There’s no fun in breaking you so soon.” 

Another gush of slick dribbled down his pussy lips in response. He’s not even sure he could take the one he managed to negotiate for. They were huge, easily dwarfing even his largest dildos. Could one even fit? He braced himself as the tip pierced into him and Goro hissed in pleasure. 

“F-fuck, this heat,” Goro swore as he kept pushing Akira, watching with rapt interest as he took more and more of his cock. With each inch inside of him, Akiea felt fuller and fuller until he was openly mewling and quivering as the siren bottomed out. He couldn’t keep his voice down. He felt so full already and yet he wanted more. He didn’t know his cunt could take someone so big. Thankfully, Goro waited for him to adjust, though his patience seemed to run thin and his claws flexed impatiently on his waist. 

“Ready,” That was all Goro needed before he lifted the human like he weighed nothing and slammed him back down on his cock. Immediately, Akira threw his head back and moaned aloud. He hadn’t expected to feel so good. Each thrust sent him into a frenzy of moaning ever so sweetly for Goro to fuck him more. His cunt milked his cock for all it’s worth, clinging tightly as if Akira didn’t want to let go. 

A particular angle had him shrieking and his cunt clenching so tightly around the siren that he had to stop and hiss from the sheer pleasure. Goro seemed to really like his response, repeatedly aiming for that one spot that sent his body into euphoria and made Akira see stars every time. Any coherent thoughts he had remaining were disregarded as he chased after his own pleasure. The bathtub’s water sloshed around them with every rough thrust as the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout the bathroom. Akira briefly thanked the gods that he didn’t have the room mate that could hear how absolutely ruined he sounded. Even the friction of Goro’s second cock rubbing constantly at his clit with each thrust made Akira grind harder against the siren’s cocks. Everything sent the ravenette spiraling into a cycle of pleasure he dared not break free from. Already, he could feel his climax quickly approaching from the overwhelming amount of euphoria he felt with each thrust. 

The human whined loudly. He didn’t want this to end, yet he felt compelled to tell Goro. “G-gonna cum soon Goro” 

Goro merely nodded and latched onto a sensitive bud on his chest with his mouth. His razor sharp teeth gently grazed the red nipple, and it sent humiliating waves of arousal and fear through his body. He shouldn’t be excited by all of this, yet the seemingly forbidden nature of it all spurred him on even more. Akira pressed the back of the siren’s head to his chest encouragingly. Every sensation had quickly overwhelmed the human and he arched his back prettily against Goro, practically offering up his chest up to the siren’s maw as a result. He screamed as he came and experienced one of the most intense orgasms in his life. Goro soon followed suit, latching off of the ravnette’s chest to groan as his cocks both came, one into Akira’s tight heat and one across his chest. They both slumped against the frame of the tub, slowly catching their breaths. 

Maybe now he could get out of the tub before the siren could do something worse. Surely this should be enough to satisfy Goro’s desires. Akira tried to lift himself off of Goro’s cock, but he growled in annoyance at his attempt to get away again. Goro slammed him back down, drawing a loud gasp from Akira. 

“I’m not done.” 

Akira’s eyes widened as he looked down to see Goro’s cocks already hardening again. Did sirens lack a refractory period?! He whined in protest, squirming to get away now that his cunt felt unbearably oversensitive. He stopped and stayed deathly still when Goro tsked and tightened his grip on the human’s waist. 

“That was a warmup round. I didn’t know humans were so… tight.” He purred the last part out close to his ear, sending shivers down Akira’s spine. “I have other plans for you anyways. I think you’re ready for both of them.” 

“I-I can’t take anymore.” He shook his head. “They won’t fit. Goro, please.” Akira wouldn’t ever be the same if he let the creature ravage him like this continually. He’d nearly lost himself in pleasure from just one cock. He’ll… He’ll break if he takes two! 

The siren merely sighed as if he were dealing with a toddler throwing a temper tantrum. Goro watched in delight as the human let out the sweetest mewls as he lifted him up to line him up with both of his cocks. His used cunt clenched longingly for his cock again despite just being ravaged. “Sweet little Akira, you seem to forget you don’t have a say in this.” 

The stretch was absolutely unrelenting, bullying it’s way into Akira’s pussy and forcing it to stretch around them. Akira grit his teeth and shrieked in a mix of pain and pleasure as both cocks drove his nerves into overdrive. He was left panting for breath once he finally bottomed out. The human whined, not sure if he wanted to move away from the unrelenting and overwhelming pleasure or chase for more. 

“P-please…” Akira’s not even sure what he was begging for. He felt full at the seams, ready to burst at a moment’s notice. Akira’s eyes bulged out of his sockets once he noted the prominent bulge erupting from the taunt skin around his stomach. Goro emitted a rumbly sound of content and moved to run a hand down the bump, shivering in pleasure when he could feel it in his cock as well. 

“I didn’t expect you to take both of my cocks.” He purred into Akira’s ear, “Are you ready for your treat?” 

What could he possibly mean by that? Akira whined in protest as the two cocks pressed insistently at his sweet spots. His eyes widened as he felt the two expand even more. The feeling traveled up through his cunt until it settled deep inside of him as- an egg?! He tried to get away, but he felt too weak and exhausted to do anything but take it. Goro was using him as some broodmare for his eggs and he couldn’t do anything about it. Akira moaned weakly as he let himself go entirely. He couldn’t do anything about his predicament, so he accepted it and went pliant under Goro’s touch. The siren made a noise of approval, running his hands up and down his side to comfort him while he took egg after egg. “That’s it, Akira. Just be good and take it.”

He wasn’t sure how many there were, but they kept pumping into him, filling every crevice in his body and pressing against his sweet spots while they made their way into his sopping wet cunt. He could already feel another orgasm threatening to come embarrassingly quickly. Akira watched with gazed eyes as Goro suddenly stopped and began to grunt with exertion. It hadn’t dawned on him why he struggled so much until he felt a massive egg being forced into him. He shook his head, attempting feebly to stop Goro. He was too late. He cried the siren’s name aloud as the last egg bullied his cunt open in a mix of pain and pleasure. He came again just as the egg settled comfortably within his stomach. At the same time, Goro’s eyes seemed trained on his neck as he lunged. Instead of ripping a chunk of flesh out, the siren pierced skin and lazily licked up the blood trailing from his would as he came into him with both his cock, filling all the areas where the eggs didn't. He was there to catch Akira before he could fall into the shallow waters of the tub. He whimpered from how full he felt, crammed full of eggs with his stomach distending visibly. Akira’s eyes lulled shut as he was guided to rest his head against the siren’s warm chest. 

Why wasn’t he pulling out? He could hardly move without setting off oversensitive nerves in his hole and whimpering. Goro merely shushed him and ran a gentle claw through the curls in his hair. 

“Bear with me a little more, Akira.” He murmured, watching the exhausted human somehow drift off into sleep. The siren’s lips pulled into a nasty grin as he examined the wound on his neck. His saliva had prompted the bite mark to heal quickly and scar over, sealing him as Goro’s mate. “You’ll learn to love it in no time.”


End file.
